Danny Phantom RP Randomness
by IHasACake.AndItTasteGoooddXX
Summary: BEWARE! YOU SHALL LAUGH! This was a RP on FB, credit to those involved xx
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm on Facebook talking to a bunch of people in RP... Then BOOM! Randomness Explosion! I thought it should be up here XD Credit to EVERYONE involved!

_**I Own Nothing! (im Dani btw)**_

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

lolz hi xP

2 hours ago Danielle Fenton

hey

Carrie Francess Angle: this chat needs more people

**Carrie Francess Angle added Toph Bei-Fong to the conversation.**

2 hours ago Danielle Fenton

hehe

2 hours ago Toph Bei-Fong

hi

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

hey

2 hours ago Danielle Fenton

hey

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

Bored..

2 hours ago Danny Fenton

I feel your pain

HEYYY

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

hiya!

2 hours ago Toph Bei-Fong

im bored

2 hours ago Danielle Fenton

yeap

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

Same...

dang...this chat need more people dosen't it

**Carrie Francess Angle added Emily Fenton-Spirit to the conversation.**

2 hours ago Danny Fenton

XD Dang

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

lolz what

must..watch LEGANED OF KORRA

2 hours ago Toph Bei-Fong

ummm is this for danny phantom fans room?

2 hours ago Danny Fenton

It's on right now?

2 hours ago Danielle Fenton

YEP

2 hours ago Danny Fenton

LET TOPH SPEAK, CUZ!

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

OMG and no toph

its for everybody

2 hours ago Danny Fenton

2 hours ago Danielle Fenton

SOOOORRYY!

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

LOL

we need avatar people in here to

2 hours ago Toph Bei-Fong

ohh ok

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

-.- i need more friends to add in here

2 hours ago Danielle Fenton

yh

**Danny Fenton added Katara Waterbender and Katara Watertribe to the conversation.**

2 hours ago Danny Fenton

I always win, yo

2 hours ago Carrie Francess Angle

:yay:

XD

am adding my katara account

**Carrie Francess Angle added Katara Aqua to the conversation.**

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

there

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

You have two accounts? WHY!

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

lolz i have lots on facebook

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

WHY!

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

and I WAS BORED

I WAS BORED!

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

I see...

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

duh

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

So can I hang out with the phangirls? Or would you guys flip?

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

you're choice

about an hour ago Toph Bei-Fong

lol

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

...Nah...

They is crazy

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

XD

omg we really need more people here

EVERYBODY ADD PEOPLE!

the end

**Carrie Francess Angle added Caddie Fenton-Angel to the conversation.**

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

ugh am SO BORED*faceground*

**Danny Fenton added Galen Marek, Patricia Louise Felton and Aang TheLast Airbender to the conversation.**

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

ME TOOO!

about an hour ago Galen Marek

Hey

about an hour ago Patricia Louise Felton

.

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

ikr ALL OFF US NEED TO RPL

*rp

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

Sounds like fun.

about an hour ago Galen Marek

Did I say that you could add me to the chat?

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

lolz yay

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

i didn't add you...DANNY DID

about an hour ago Galen Marek

I have problems with people not asking for my permission

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

SORRY

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

-.-

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

Things happen

about an hour ago Galen Marek

It's ok Danny

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

lets start this rp

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

YAY!

about an hour ago Galen Marek

You took what I was going to say! XD

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

lolz XD

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

WIN! I must be a mind reader.

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

OK who starts

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

Not me

about an hour ago Danielle Fenton

not me

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

not me..

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

I'm awful at starting these things

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

lolz same

sooo the only person who didn't say not me starts

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

There are like 5 of them

about an hour ago Galen Marek

I guess I'll start

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

YAY!^

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

Sweet!

about an hour ago Galen Marek

I'm always the one starting the RP

"

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

XD

about an hour ago Danielle Fenton

Yay, thank you Galen xx

about an hour ago Galen Marek

Uh-huh. Sure

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

JUST start

xDD

about an hour ago Galen Marek

Whenever I RP with a friend it's always me, starting it

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

just start already

about an hour ago Danielle Fenton

about an hour ago Galen Marek

Fine!

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

I hate dash...

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

Me too!

about an hour ago Galen Marek

Same

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

we're waiting for A Starter... bored to death

about an hour ago Danielle Fenton

Yeah

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

Aren't you already half dead?

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

who?

wait..NO! am not really dead -.-

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

I am.

But only half

about an hour ago Galen Marek

You're half dead of boredom

Seriously! You can die of boredom!

about an hour ago Danielle Fenton

Well right now I'm mostly dead

**Toph Bei-Fong left the conversation.**

about an hour ago Galen Marek

I nearly died of boredom in class

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

just start the rp

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

START ALREAF=DY

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

*already

about an hour ago Patricia Louise Felton

*punches danny in the face* YEP

I STARTED IT

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

PATTY!

THAT HURT!

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

*facedesk*

about an hour ago Patricia Louise Felton

COME AT ME

about an hour ago Danielle Fenton

*rofpmsl*

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

we're waiting for a starter...

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

MAYBE I WILL!

Tomorrow

in 1st hr. You better be ready

about an hour ago Carrie Francess Angle

UGH(Y)

about an hour ago Patricia Louise Felton

I will use my math homework to slice you in the throat\

about an hour ago Danny Fenton

Sure you will.

about an hour ago Patricia Louise Felton

TRY ME

about an hour ago Galen Marek

*Vlad turned to his ghost half and fired an ecto ray at Danny* " Come dear boy, are you going to fight? " Vlad said

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

GEEZ!

IS EVERYONE AFTER ME TODAY!

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

((noone likes you here xD))

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*flyes through the air*not if i can help him fight you,vlad

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

((I see how it is.)

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/XD

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Not forever alone! HA!

about an hour agoGalen Marek

( I could only think of that. Plus I have a bad headache )

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

(I'm sorry. :/)

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

there is two agasint one!

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

*since im a normal person, i grab some popcorn and a lawn chair so I can watch in comfort*

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/yeah sorry about that

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

"don't forget me!... Even thought I'm kinda... You know... Dying?"

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

DANI! /3

about an hour agoGalen Marek

( What? Oh, no no no no...It's ok, Danny. Nothing can stop me from RPing with the ghost boy and the ghost girl )

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

(YAY! :D)

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/two ghost girls excatly

about an hour agoGalen Marek

( But the one that I'm really good friends with is Danielle. Right Danielle? )

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

and this one random normal girl*

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

Well you kinda just left me dying in a puddle of blood

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

lets just fight

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

(...Sorry. MY BAD.)

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

Jk! Love ya Galen!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*/

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

*throws popcorn at all of you*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

YAY! Popcorn!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/lets keep going

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

*goes ghost*

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

lets do this*cracks fingers*

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

/ Danny could you like look at the other Rp for 2 min?

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

"GETTUM DANNY, I LOVE YOU !"

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

oh crap danny phangirl

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

(YAY! u too, Patty. :D)

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

Hi

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/XDDDDD LETS just do the rp

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

(HEY!)

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

Yeah! Oh and vlad? I have a bone to pick with you!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/hey katara

you're going down vlad!

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

GO FOR BEATING UP VLAD!

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

Hi …

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

I mean coomee on! What kind of dark side doesn't have COOKIES!

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

RIGHT!

about an hour agoGalen Marek

Is that so, Danny?

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

YEAHH

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Yeah it is!

I never got my cookies!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

agrees^

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

*chews popcorn leisurely*

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

OK OK lets quit talking and lets fight

about an hour agoGalen Marek

I like your language

*Vlad fires another ecto ray at Danny and smirks*

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*punches vlad in the thigh*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

SIR!

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

...

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

*puts up self ghost shield*

Danny Fenton added Reba Leeann Hart to the conversation.

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

*pulls out Maddie plushie and needles* ohh daddy!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*she shoots her red ecto ray at vlad*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Why do you carry that around with you!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

really dani

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

o_o im confused...

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

"HE TRIED TO HURT DANNY. THATS IT" *swings lawnchair wildly around, obviously having no effect*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

It's like your stabbing my mom or something

GO PATTY!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

and katara we're kinda of roleplaying a battle here wanna join?

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad duplicated himself and attacked Danny*

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

alright vlad COME AT ME BRO!*gets ready to fight*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

*hits the copy square in the nose*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

What is with you, child?

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

WooooooHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

lol.

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*kicks vlad in the back*HIYA I KNOW KARATA

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

I have it for case of emergency, Daddy dearest! Lookie what I got!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/lolz

about an hour agoGalen Marek

What is it?

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

A plushie of my mom?

Reba Leeann Hart left the conversation.

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

o_o awkward turtle

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

-facehoof0

about an hour agoGalen Marek

W-what? That's impossible! I don't have one of those!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*facepalm*

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

*stabs the plushie* oh no! Daddys teddy got hurt!

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

FACEHOOF? ARE YOU A BRONY ?

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Of course you don't...

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

LOL NO

about an hour agoGalen Marek

No! I mean uh...

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

wtf, Patty.

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

come on vlad lets fight

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

OH SNAP!

He just admitted it!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*overshawdows vlad then comes back out and kicks him in the chest*

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

._. i feel so out of place.

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad was angry at Dani for stabbing his Maddie Plushie* You will pay for that, Danielle!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

`..GIMME THAT*grabs the maddie plushie then pokes it with a needle*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

(Don't be. Just do... Waterbender stuff. :D)

STOP STABBING MY MOM!

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

(lol okay)

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

Awww *sets the plush on fire*

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/yeah help us fight

WHY ITS MAKING HIM MAD

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

(who :S)

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

ooohoho*grabs a vlad plushie and stabs it*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

(Who what?)

But my mom...

Whast if it's a voodoo doll?

about an hour agoGalen Marek

A Voodoo what?

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

You stab it, my mom feels it. BOTTOM LINE

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

AHHA*grabs a voodoo doll of blad then stabs it*

*vlad

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Where do you even keep that thing...?

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

*waterwhips vlad* ;P

about an hour agoGalen Marek

Ow!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*laughs*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

You'll pay for that!

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

Danny prey that's not a voodoo doll... Imaging what vlad does to it at night...

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*stabs the voodoo doll again

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Ewwww.

That's nasty, cuz

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

yolo

about an hour agoGalen Marek

" THAT DOES IT!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*stabs the doll again*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

Ow!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*keeps doing it*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

What in blazes?

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*smrikes in does again*HA

*and

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Yolo?)

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

(you only live once)

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

(you only live once)

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

/XD

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

x'D

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

(It's true...)

I think you guys killed him

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*keeps stabing the voodoo doll*

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

;o

about an hour agoGalen Marek

...

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

THAT BETTER NOT BE MY MOM!

Danny Fenton added Zaneta Campbell to the conversation.

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Oh... And he LIVES!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

its not*shows danny the voodoo doll*its vlad

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Phew! I was concerned.

*Does round house kick at Vlad*

PARTAY!1

about an hour agoGalen Marek

Gah!

about an hour agoZaneta Campbell

Lol

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

KEEP THE MOM DOLL SAFE!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*laughs then throws the doll*HAHA

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

Vlad... you should fight back ._.

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

...Yeah... What she said

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

I got it! *teleports Maddie doll away*

about an hour agoZaneta Campbell

Vlad can"t he needs his mom to fight

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad tried to fire an ecto ray at Danny but, for some reason, his ghost powers weren't working*

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*smrikes*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

yay!

about an hour agoGalen Marek

Oh butter biscuts! This won't do any good

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

XD This is awesome. YOU IS GOIN DOWN!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

yup*smrikes again and puts my hands into a fist and punches vlad*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad didn't mean to but, he accidentally turned back to his human half* What in blazes is happening here?

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

He's malfuntioning! XD

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

YES!

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

How does that even happen?

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

your going down vlad hey danny give me the fenton thermos

about an hour agoZaneta Campbell

Awesome

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad turned back to his ghost half. Somehow, he unleashed the ghostly wail!*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Uh, ok. *throws the thermos*

MY EARS!

about an hour agoGalen Marek

What's this? A new ghost power? Interesting

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*grabs it and sucks vlad into the ghost zone*

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

*claps retardedly*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

No!...Noooo!

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

brb

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Is it over?

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

Dani appeared behind vlad unnoticed and used ghostly wail in his ears

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

idk

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

I don't know either

XD

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

haha nice one dani!

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad broke out of the Fenton thermos. He was mad by now. His eyes were glowing red with anger*

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

:I

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

oh geeze*flyes back slowly*i made him mad didn't i?

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

*throws actually thermos at Vlad* TAKE THAT

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

*uses ghostly wail*

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

*actual

about an hour agoGalen Marek

YOU! You'll pay for what you did!

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Is anybody else tired?

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*rolls eyes*whatever/vlady/XD

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

...*cough* drama queen

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

*watches the battle while eating speghetti*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

*sways*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

You're weak, Daniel

broken

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*punches vlad*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

That's all a lie, yo.

*falls to the ground*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad quickly grabbed Carrie's hand and threw her to the ground*

about an hour agoKatara Watertribe

;o

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

catches danny *

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*falls to the ground*OW!

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

I'm still totally awake

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

thats it*flyes back up to the sky and goes behind vlad and kicks him from behind*

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

dont be silly danny you should take a rest! * i tuck you into random bed randomly there*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

I totally want to go bowling...

Broooooooooooooo

about an hour agoZaneta Campbell

Then go

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

When did this comfort machine get here!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*punches vlad*

about an hour agoPatricia Louise Felton

just shhh... accept it

about an hour agoGalen Marek

You tried that already

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

so?

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Magic... Are you a vampire?

about an hour agoGalen Marek

It doesn't work

:D

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*rolls eyes at vlad*idiot

and i meant you vlad

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

VAMPIRE!

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

Lol

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*grabs the vlad voodoo doll and stabs it one more time*:P

about an hour agoGalen Marek

Gah!

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

*floats randomly in mid air*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad turned back to his human half* Uh-oh

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

MAGIC!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*laughs*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Vampire man did a trick!

about an hour agoGalen Marek

I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

oh yes you are vlad HAIRY GUY

about an hour agoGalen Marek

"

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

YAY!

about an hour agoGalen Marek

DANIEL! ENOUGH!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*cough*vampire

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

*still just floating*

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Who's he?

about an hour agoGalen Marek

YOU! YOU ARE DANNY FENTON and DANNY PHANTOM! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DESTROY YOU FOR YEARS!

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

...MY NAME IS BILLY YO!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

Well not on my watch am gonna destroy you myself ! Vlad

about an hour agoGalen Marek

NO IT IS NOT! IT'S DANNY!

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

*kicks vlad in the face*vampre

*vampire

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

Since when isn't my name Billy?

about an hour agoGalen Marek

I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

VAMPIRE MAN! :d

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

Vampire vampire!

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

* floats next to vladdie*

about an hour agoGalen Marek

SINCE YOU WERE BORN! YOUR NAME IS DANNY!

about an hour agoDanny Fenton

I was born?

about an hour agoGalen Marek

*Vlad looked and he saw Danielle* Ah, Danielle. Perhaps you can knock some sense into these two idiots

about an hour agoDanielle Fenton

*floats infront of vlad*

about an hour agoCarrie Francess Angle

Vampire vlad masters

59 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I thought I was always Billy...

59 minutes agoGalen Marek

YOUR NAME IS DANNY!

59 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

*just floats still, right in his face*

59 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Minnes...Uhhh...Samantha?

Yep.^^:

58 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I LOVE VAMPIRE MAN! He's fruity

58 minutes agoGalen Marek

Fine...*Vlad felt like an idiot when he turned back to his human half*

58 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

*floating in vlads face*

58 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

*grabs another vlad voodoo doll and keeps on stabig*

*stabing

58 minutes agoGalen Marek

Ow! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

58 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Nothing*keeps on stabing*

58 minutes agoDanny Fenton

NO! VAMPIRE MAN!

58 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

*still in his face*

57 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Hey guys, I fell out of my chair laughing )

57 minutes agoDanny Fenton

*runs and hugs Vlad* I love my vampire.

57 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/xD

57 minutes agoGalen Marek

I am not a...

57 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

*crys of jealously XD

DANNY WHY

57 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-stabs the voodoo fall again-VAMPIRE

57 minutes agoDanny Fenton

VAMPIRE!

57 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

(0.o HAHAHAHA POMPUS PEP!)

57 minutes agoDanny Fenton

My name is BILLY!

56 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Hurray for randomness! )

56 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(This is killing me, guys. XD I can't stop laughing...)

56 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

YOUR NAME IS FAGATRON

56 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

My name is Carrie angle :DDD-stabs voodoo doll that's vlad-

56 minutes agoGalen Marek

WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?

56 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Nope-keeps stabing-

56 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Has my name always been Fagatron?

55 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

yes its on all of your homework papers, bat man

55 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Cuz that sounds like her name.

55 minutes agoGalen Marek

No! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN DANNY!

55 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

*still floating RIGHT in vlads face*

55 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I love you too, VAMPIRE MAN!

54 minutes agoGalen Marek

( You guys are fun! You really made my day today )

54 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(Your welcome!)

54 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Best friend!*tackles danny*:DDD

54 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I DON'T KNOW YOU!

54 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

just saying, danny is a complete lesbian

throwing that out there

54 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

, yes yes you doo

53 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(I am going to kill you tomorrow. Just wait, BlueJay)

53 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

.:xD

53 minutes agoDanny Fenton

NO I DON'T!

MY NAME IS STILL BILLY!

53 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

(my name is blue *pause*jay. get it right xD

53 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-sad face-/Lolz really Danny

53 minutes agoGalen Marek

( lol, Danny )

52 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

*RIGHT IN VLADS FACE!

52 minutes agoDanny Fenton

( Sorry, bro.)

52 minutes agoGalen Marek

WHAT DO YOU WANT, CHILD?

52 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU

52 minutes agoGalen Marek

GAH!

52 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-stabs vlad voodoo doll-

52 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

Hit me... Dare ya

52 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

LOL

51 minutes agoDanny Fenton

*hugs tighter*

51 minutes agoGalen Marek

All right! *Just like that, Vlad tried to hit Dani*

51 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-hugs Danny-033

51 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Can I just say one thing? )

51 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I STILL DON'T KNOW YOU!

51 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

*Dani went flying* AND WERE BLASTING OFF AGAAAIIIIINNNNNN

51 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(What?)

50 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

LOL DAIN/

*dani

50 minutes agoDanny Fenton

YAY!

50 minutes agoGalen Marek

( RANDOMNESS IS AWESOME! And that was awesome Danielle! )

50 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Rocket LADY!

50 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

(ive been waiting to do that XD)

50 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

...AVVVEERENNNTTTTUUURRREEE*flyes away in super speed*

49 minutes agoGalen Marek

( I LOVE Pokemon! Thanks for doing that )\

49 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

Billy! Grab my hand!

49 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Rocket lady? I love Vampire Man.

49 minutes agoGalen Marek

HIS NAME IS DANNY!

49 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

(no bother! XD)

49 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

billy lost his hands in the war

49 minutes agoDanny Fenton

MUST NEVER LEAVE VAMPIRE MAN

49 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/I want a nickname T~T

49 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

FLYYYYYYYIINNNNNNNNNGGGG

49 minutes agoGalen Marek

( XD )

49 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-hugs vampire man-HAI

49 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

AWWW CASS

48 minutes agoGalen Marek

I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!

48 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

YAY! Wait that's my nickname

48 minutes agoDanny Fenton

...YOUR NAME IS NOW POTATO

48 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

(guys, is it okay if i put this on ?)

48 minutes agoGalen Marek

"

48 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/YESSSSS

48 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Oh sure! Go right ahead! )

48 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(I don't mind. XD)

48 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Vampire man I LOOOVVVE YOUUUI

47 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

DADDY! *hugs vlad*

47 minutes agoGalen Marek

( It'll be hilarious if you did )

47 minutes agoDanny Fenton

VAMPIRE MAN!

47 minutes agoGalen Marek

What Danielle called me is fine! But I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!

47 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(I would TOTALLY favorite that.)

47 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

I love you! Vampire

/haha

47 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Same! ) GAH!

47 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Than what am I?

47 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

VAMPIRE

46 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

I LOOOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU DADDY! *Glomps*

46 minutes agoGalen Marek

YOU ARE DANNY FENTON!

46 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

You sexy

XDDDD

46 minutes agoDanny Fenton

46 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

(LOL)

46 minutes agoDanny Fenton

LIES!

46 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Poop

46 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I AM BILLY FAGATRON!

46 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

people

order

our

patties

POOP

45 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

XDDD party

*patty

45 minutes agoGalen Marek

( DEAR GOD! ANYTHING BUT SPONGEBOB! THAT SHOW IS A CURSE! )

45 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

IM READY

45 minutes agoDanny Fenton

VAMPIRE MAN LOVES ME!

45 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

IM READY

45 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

(GAHH!)

45 minutes agoGalen Marek

( GET HIM OUT OF HERE! )

45 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Hello vampire dude you shall kiss the bird*shows a maddie doll*

44 minutes agoDanny Fenton

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

44 minutes agoGalen Marek

Huh! Give it back!

Give it back, please!

44 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Vampire man is mine.

44 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

NO*

44 minutes agoGalen Marek

I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!

44 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

danny. you are a ragging homosexual

44 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Vampire man

44 minutes agoDanny Fenton

LIES!

43 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

its only a lie on opposit day

*opposie

wtf

i cant even type

43 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I WANNA PLAY WITH THE DOLLY TOOO!

43 minutes agoGalen Marek

This...is...MADNESS!

42 minutes agoDanny Fenton

GIMMIE THE DOLLY!

42 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Okay*gives Danny a vlad doll*

42 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

MADNESS? THIS! IS! !

42 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

LOL

42 minutes agoDanny Fenton

YAY!

42 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

NO THIS IS PATRICK!

42 minutes agoGalen Marek

NO! Danny, give it to me!

42 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

LOL

42 minutes agoGalen Marek

( W-would someone get him out of here? )

42 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I GOTTA NEW DOLLY!

42 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

NO VAMPIRE MAN*tackles*

42 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

._.

._.

vlad= derping

hi.

3:

back.

;p

violent ppl

42 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

vampire man?

;P

hes a vampire ghost

(lol)

._. *waterwhips vlad*

na na nana na na na bat man!

chocolate makes me hyper

i dont know any 1 of you in rl

or do i

bye

Katara Watertribe left the conversation.

41 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

MADNESS...

41 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Spam me much

41 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

Water benders

41 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I KNOW THAT VAMPIRE!

41 minutes agoGalen Marek

Prepare for trouble! ( Team Rocket motto time, Danielle! )

40 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

*tackles vampire man*:DDD

40 minutes agoDanny Fenton

CAN I BE, GHOST MAN IF HE'S VAMPIRE MAN!

40 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Now ur guys are pokemon trainers

40 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Can I also be ghost girl

?

40 minutes agoGalen Marek

Yep

Dani and I are part of Team Rocket!

40 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

YAY

40 minutes agoGalen Marek

Ha ha ha ha!

40 minutes agoDanny Fenton

POTATO HAS SPOKEN!1

40 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Then I be dawn

39 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I WILL NEVER LEAVE MY VAMPIRE MAN!

39 minutes agoGalen Marek

Prepare for trouble

39 minutes agoDanny Fenton

and mashed potatoes

39 minutes agoGalen Marek

What? NO!

39 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Am I being igored

39 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

LOL

38 minutes agoDanny Fenton

YES! (LOL, no...)

38 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Screw you Danny

38 minutes agoDanny Fenton

MY NAME IS BILLY!1

37 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

Na na na na na na na na...

BATMAN!

37 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Lolz HAI Vampire man I wub you*huggies*

37 minutes agoDanny Fenton

POTATOES!

37 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Billy the goat

37 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

YAY

37 minutes agoDanny Fenton

37 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

XD

36 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I LOVE VAMPIRE MAN MORE!1

36 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Hi am Carrie :DDDD

NUUUUUUU D:

36 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I IS BILLY!

36 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

I is Carrie

36 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Carrie: who u talking to

35 minutes agoDanny Fenton

THIS IS VAMPIRE MAN!

35 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Can I kill the vampire

35 minutes agoDanny Fenton

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

35 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

MIIINE

34 minutes agoDanny Fenton

He my daddy.

34 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/lol Danny I message you

34 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

My daddy ._.?

34 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

NO MY DADDY

34 minutes agoDanny Fenton

MY DADDDY! I LOVE MY VAMPIRE MAN!

34 minutes agoGalen Marek

*sighs* Prepare for trouble...

34 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

NO HE'S MY DADDY!

33 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

O...Kay

33 minutes agoGalen Marek

Danielle is right. I'm her dad

33 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

NOOOO

33 minutes agoGalen Marek

Muahahahahahahahahahahaha

33 minutes agoDanny Fenton

DADDY DON'T LOVE ME NO MORE!

33 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

hahhahahahaa!

33 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

T~T

33 minutes agoGalen Marek

Muahahahhahahahahahahahaha

33 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

DADDY DON' LOVE HIM, DON' LOVE HIM, NO MORE!

32 minutes agoDanny Fenton

WHY!/! BILLY LOVE DADDY!

32 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

U guys are weird

32 minutes agoGalen Marek

I love Danielle now! Muahahahahhahahahaha

32 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

HAHAHAHHA!

32 minutes agoGalen Marek

Take that, ghost boy!

32 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!

32 minutes agoDanny Fenton

NO! DADDY LOVE BILLY!

32 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

LOL.

32 minutes agoGalen Marek

Pokemon!

31 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

I TALK POKEMON!

31 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Danny Fenton

XP

31 minutes agoGalen Marek

Wait...wait! Someone's coming!

Prepare for trouble!

31 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

WHAAAAAA-AAAAT?

31 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I IS STILL BILLY!1

31 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Billy

31 minutes agoGalen Marek

Oh wait, it's just Team Rocket

31 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

WAIT, GIMMIE A SECOND

31 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

I is Carrie

31 minutes agoGalen Marek

All right all right

31 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

DIE-stabs vlad voodoo doll-

30 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I STILL LOVE YOU VAMPIRE MAN!

30 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

if anybody's out there, you can come out. And if you're a monster or a ghost, you can stay where you are!

30 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

._.

29 minutes agoGalen Marek

You're afraid of ghosts?

29 minutes agoDanny Fenton

IMMA POTATO!

29 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/XD

29 minutes agoDanny Fenton

What's a ghost!

29 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Lol a potato head

29 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Hey, Danny, Danielle. Is our RP in the group dead?...)

29 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

LOL

29 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

GHOST? WHERE?

(NO!)

28 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(idk. IS IT!)

28 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/I was in the rp you know

28 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Mooooo

28 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

You are the ghost dani

28 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Well, I mean, Vlad just saved Dani's life. )

28 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(So Dani should respond first)

28 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

IMA FLOWER! O3O

28 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

(okay done!)

28 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/what about me

27 minutes agoDanny Fenton

SAVE ME VAMPIRE MAN!1

27 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/with what dani

27 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

SHUT UP FOR A MIN! IMMA COPY AND PASTE!

27 minutes agoGalen Marek

YAY! I mean uh, all right

27 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Grrr MONKEYBUTT

26 minutes agoDanny Fenton

SEE! Vampire man DOES love me.

26 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-hugs vampire man-I wub you brother

26 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

C:

26 minutes agoGalen Marek

I wanna be, the very best! Like no one ever was!

26 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I STILL DON'T KNOW YOU!

25 minutes agoGalen Marek

To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause! Pokemon!

25 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

:c ish your sister billy XP

25 minutes agoGalen Marek

( I'm hyper XD )

25 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

(lol)

25 minutes agoDanny Fenton

MY NAME IS BILLY, YO!1

25 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

Pikachu

25 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Each Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside

25 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Billy!*huggies*

24 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

shhhh

im copying

24 minutes agoGalen Marek

Pokemon! It's you and me! I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! Ohhh you're my best friend! In a world we must defend!

24 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

LOL

24 minutes agoZaneta Campbell

And this a Pokemon RP pafetic

24 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

Pokemon, a heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all

24 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

XD

A men

24 minutes agoDanny Fenton

AND BILLY!

24 minutes agoGalen Marek

Gotta catch'em all! Pokemon!

23 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Lolz

23 minutes agoGalen Marek

Hey, Danielle! We should tell these people who we are by reciting the Team Rocket motto

23 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Vampire lady

22 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

hahaha yep

22 minutes agoGalen Marek

Prepare for trouble!

Danny Fenton added Katara Watertribe to the conversation.

21 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Lady? I thought he was a man...

CUZ HE MY DADDY

21 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

Make it double!

20 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

Back :']

20 minutes agoGalen Marek

To protect the world from devastation!

19 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-sits in corner-am alone

Zaneta Campbell left the conversation.

19 minutes agoDanny Fenton

To unite all peoples within our nation!

19 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

._. did i miss something?

19 minutes agoGalen Marek

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

18 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(lol, I don't even know anymore...)'

To extend our reach to the stars above.

18 minutes agoGalen Marek

Vlad!

18 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

(lol okay)

18 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Say your name, Danny )

18 minutes agoDanny Fenton

BILLY!

17 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

JESSIE!

17 minutes agoGalen Marek

James!

17 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Carlos!

17 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

Kiley...!

17 minutes agoDanny Fenton

(lol, Danny = CONFUSED! Isn't that always fun?)

17 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

17 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

fagot mcgee

17 minutes agoGalen Marek

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

16 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

Meowth! thats right

16 minutes agoGalen Marek

Seriously. Surrender now or prepare to fight

16 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

(Im very confused)

16 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

hahahahhaha

16 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Never

16 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

didnt we just 'end' a fight?

16 minutes agoGalen Marek

( Dani, I didn't know you liked Team Rocket! That's AWESOME! )

16 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Don't you love me anymore, Vampire Man?

16 minutes agoGalen Marek

I love Danielle more

15 minutes agoDanny Fenton

15 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

15 minutes agoGalen Marek

Muahahahahahhahahaha!

15 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

15 minutes agoGalen Marek

I have got to stop evilly laughing all the time

14 minutes agoDanny Fenton

AND YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME AS YOUR SON! /3

14 minutes agoGalen Marek

When did I say that?

14 minutes agoDanny Fenton

EVERYTIME YOU SEE ME!

14 minutes agoGalen Marek

What?

13 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

brb

13 minutes agoGalen Marek

Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This our town of Halloween.

13 minutes agoDanny Fenton

12 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN! PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!

12 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Wtf

11 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

._. i like the sound of screaming

11 minutes agoGalen Marek

This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene! Trick-or-treat 'til the neighbors die of fright!

11 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

...hai Danny

11 minutes agoDanny Fenton

It's Billy

10 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

Hi billy.

10 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Whoops hai billy

10 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

its our town everybody scream! in our town of halloween

10 minutes agoDanny Fenton

HAI!

9 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

BROTHER!*huggies*

9 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I STILL DON'T KNOW YOU!

9 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/xD

8 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

:))

8 minutes agoDanny Fenton

AM I NORMAL!

8 minutes agoGalen Marek

I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red! I am the one hiding under your stairs! Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!

7 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

your not normal.

your awesome xD

7 minutes agoDanny Fenton

YAY!

7 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

:'D

7 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

this is halloween, this is halloween, halloween halloween halloween halloween

7 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-noms on cookie-nom nom nom

6 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I love being awesome! OMG!

Carrie Francess Angle added Nyåå-Nyåå TitansWorld to the conversation.

6 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

((lols

i love teen titans

6 minutes agoDanny Fenton

COOKIE!1

6 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

hi.

6 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

TEEN TITANS

6 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I miss that show... BB was the best.

6 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

NOM NOM NOM MIINE NOM NIM

6 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

IWILL OBEY THE TRAFFIC RULES!

6 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Lolz Ikr

5 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

ikr and raven

5 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Bb rocks

5 minutes agoGalen Marek

In this town, we call home. Everyone hails to the pumpkin song! In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!

5 minutes agoNyåå-Nyåå TitansWorld

._.

5 minutes agoDanny Fenton

He was green.

5 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

5 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

lol

5 minutes agoGalen Marek

When there's trouble you know who to call!

4 minutes agoDanny Fenton

BILLY!

4 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

And vlad is now singing the teen titans theme song

4 minutes agoGalen Marek

Teen Titans!

4 minutes agoDanny Fenton

XD I wish I had a theme song...

4 minutes agoGalen Marek

From their tower they can see it all!

4 minutes agoNyåå-Nyåå TitansWorld

4 minutes agoGalen Marek

Teen Titans!

4 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

You do

3 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I DO!

3 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

teentitans!

3 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Yes the Danny phantom theme song

3 minutes agoGalen Marek

When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back! 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol! Teen Titans, GO!

3 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Who is this Danny Phantom guy. He sounds good lookin'

2 minutes agoGalen Marek

With their super powers, they unite! Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked! Teen Titans!

2 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

*=whisper

*he's a phantom

*danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom

Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very

strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom phantom)

When it didnt quite work his

folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it

there was a great big flash

every thing just changed

his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair

and glowin green eyes

he could walk through walls

dissappear and fly

he was much more unique then the other guys

and it was then danny knew what he had to do

he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through

he's here to fight for me and u

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all

cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

* He's Danny Phantom

2 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

i think raven and bb should be together

2 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Oh god

Ikr?

2 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

yeahh

2 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

raven and robin

2 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

xD

no

2 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

All the Rae's and bb's here on FB should all be together

Even my raven account

2 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

.-.

about a minute agoDanny Fenton

I HAVE A THEME SONG!

about a minute agoKatara Watertribe

ri have a raven account

about a minute agoCarrie Francess Angle

You do

about a minute agoPatricia Louise Felton

i still love robin and raven

**Guys, we were peeing ourselves laughing, so let me know what you think and if you want me to, ill put up more! Flames accepted! REVIEEWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Baaackk! More Randomness! Thanks for reviewing! Here we goooo!  
Death the Kid: Seriously? More?**

**Tiffany: Oh, Shoosh! Do the disclaimer or il mess up your symmetrical house!**

**Kid: You wouldnt-!**

**Tiffany: Do you wanna bet on that?**

**Kid: *Twitches* ... Tiffany-San does NOT own anything...**

Danny Fenton

AND POTATOES

25 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

BOOO BAD COUPLE

Billy what is up with you saying potatoes

25 minutes agoGalen Marek

They've got the bad guys on the run! They never stop 'til the job gets done! 'Cause when the world is losing all control! Teen Titans, GO!

25 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I'm hungry.

24 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-gives pie-:DDDDDD

24 minutes agoDanny Fenton

:DDDDDD

24 minutes agoGalen Marek

1 2 3 4 GO! TEEN TITANS! GOOD NIGHT TOKYO!

( XD )

24 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

raven goes well with all of them ._.

23 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

/LOL

22 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

I like turtles.

:DDD

21 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

brb guys have to log out for a sec.

19 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I made a sammich

18 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

NYAA NYAA*glomps*hai :DDD

18 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

With Meat?

:DD Haaai

17 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I guess.

17 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

Back

16 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Geez. I don't know you people! jk, Billy loves you all.

16 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

XD

16 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

iitttss goin up

15 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Oooohhhh HI WATERBENDER

15 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

Hi

15 minutes agoGalen Marek

.com/watch?v=nqoA9CuxdwY

15 minutes agoDanny Fenton

15 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

15 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

*glomps katara*

14 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

._. what

14 minutes agoDanny Fenton

YAY! DOG PILE!

14 minutes agoGalen Marek

QUIET!

Hi

13 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Hai

13 minutes agoDanny Fenton

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

13 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

I should be goth ._. .…

13 minutes agoGalen Marek

So, you think you're a pathetic excuse for a son?

13 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

. No

13 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Kinda. You don't love me. /3

12 minutes agoGalen Marek

Give me proof that you can be my son

12 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Well I'm half ghost?

11 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

Don't do it

11 minutes agoGalen Marek

That is true. Prove it!

11 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

I wanna be your daughter am half ghost also D:

11 minutes agoGalen Marek

No! Only Billy and Dani are my son and daughter

11 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-.- meanie

11 minutes agoDanny Fenton

I'M HALF GHOST AND MY MOM IS YOUR TRUE LOVE!

10 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Sister then? :DDDDD

10 minutes agoGalen Marek

No

10 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

10 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

o:

Shit Just Got Real.

10 minutes agoDanny Fenton

What else do you need!

10 minutes agoGalen Marek

Ummmmm nothing else. Oh wait! There is one thing I need from you

9 minutes agoDanny Fenton

WHAT'S THAT!

9 minutes agoGalen Marek

Admit that Jack Fenton is an idiot

9 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

._.

8 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

.-.

8 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Jack fenton is an idiot!

8 minutes agoDanny Fenton

JACK = !di0t

8 minutes agoGalen Marek

Love youuuuu

8 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

XD

8 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

o_o

8 minutes agoDanny Fenton

ACCEPTANCE AT LAST!

8 minutes agoGalen Marek

But not more than Danielle

7 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

YEY!

7 minutes agoGalen Marek

Danielle is still the favorite of my family

7 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

XD

7 minutes agoDanielle Fenton

WOO

7 minutes agoGalen Marek

SILENCE, TEEN TITAN!

7 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Aww T~T am alone*stabs myself with a knife*

7 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

Okay.

7 minutes agoDanny Fenton

D:

7 minutes agoGalen Marek

Where's the green guy?

6 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

Up your ass XDDDD just kidding .-.

6 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

o:

6 minutes agoGalen Marek

YOU CAN BE SO STRESSFUL! I WILL DESTROY THE TITANS!

5 minutes agoDanny Fenton

Why can't I be your favorite? I came first.

5 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

._. Okay..Im a bad guy anyways

5 minutes agoGalen Marek

No! Actually, Danielle came first! "

So...Ha!

5 minutes agoDanny Fenton

But I'M OLDER!

4 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

-Burps-

4 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

-sits in corner-T~T

4 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

…

3 minutes agoDanny Fenton

...See? Clearly older.

3 minutes agoGalen Marek

BUT DANIELLE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU DO! YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME IN BATTLE!

2 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

so im still here

2 minutes agoGalen Marek

Whoa! How long have you been there?

2 minutes agoDanny Fenton

HAI! Since I apparently can't win with my new daddy...

2 minutes agoPatricia Louise Felton

like hours. i wasnt on my computer, but my phone stays logged in so i went on my laptop... and see this XD

about a minute agoGalen Marek

Say it again. Say that Jack Fenton is an idiot

about a minute agoCarrie Francess Angle

Jack Fenton is an idiot

about a minute agoKatara Watertribe

...

about a minute agoGalen Marek

I was talking to Billy

about a minute agoDanny Fenton

Jack Fenton is an idiot?

a few seconds agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

Billy Ray Cyrus?

D: BillyRayCyrus killed my mom

a few seconds agoGalen Marek

YES YES! Ahahahahahahahahha!

a few seconds agoDanny Fenton

WAIT, WHAT!

a few seconds agoKatara Watertribe

…

Galen Marek

!

about a minute agoNyåå-Nyåå TitansWorld

-Eats popcorn-

about a minute agoGalen Marek

Welcome to the Masters' family, Daniel!

a few seconds agoDanielle Fenton

Yeyy!

o Danny

Go Danny!

a few seconds agoGalen Marek

Woot! Success!

a few seconds agoKatara Watertribe

Brb again ._.

a few seconds agoDanny Fenton

...IMMA WINNA!

a few seconds agoNyåå-Nyåå TitansWorld

.-.

a few seconds agoCarrie Francess Angle

T~T I have no parents

4 minutes agoDanny Fenton

/3

4 minutes agoGalen Marek

Oh dear. Come to the Masters' family

4 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Am alone...

Yay! :DD

4 minutes agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

TURTLES.

3 minutes agoDanny Fenton

YAY!

3 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

Yay

about a minute agoDanny Fenton

IMMA BE FAMOUS!

about a minute agoCarrie Francess Angle

Meh too !

about a minute agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

.com/watch?v=LoEotqD0sDA&feature=related .-.

a few seconds agoKatara Watertribe

titans

utes agoDanny Fenton

2 minutes agoKatara Watertribe

lol

2 minutes agoCarrie Francess Angle

about a minute agoDanny Fenton

about a minute agoKatara Watertribe

raven= im walking on sunshine

about a minute agoNyåå Titans'World Nyåå

a few seconds agoDanielle Fenton

XD

a few seconds agoCarrie Francess Angle

^.^

Raven=I love beast boy

a few seconds agoKatara Watertribe

yeah...

**Okay, I had this saved from a while ago... and found it on my laptop and though 'What the hell! Imma UPLOADDDD!'  
Kid:... review. At least 8 reviews...**


End file.
